The bonds of love
by MizzMarie729
Summary: No one knew that before Boromir left that he had a secret love, and they along with him didn't know she was with child. What was the story between his lover and him? What happens when the prince of Gondor runs into the young girl... what will Aragorn do?
1. How they met

The bonds of love…

**Chapter one: **The story of how they met…

Disclaimer + Authors note: I do not own Lord Of The Rings or the characters, only those of which I created.

I thought I would give this a shot and see how it goes, it was a little idea I got after watching the first one again today. So I thought I would write it up and see how popular it was, whether anyone even reads it. So if you do… let me know and I'll keep it going. ) Thanks.

Failariël lay in a grassy field beyond the town of Gonder, as the sun from the day glowed down brilliantly onto her golden brown hair. She knew that soon she would need to climb onto her horse and ride home, but she was not ready to give up the peaceful feeling that over whelmed her.

Failariël felt out of place a lot considering she had an elvish name and she grew up without her father never even knowing her father. Her mother didn't talk much of him, it was obvious it hurt her too much to think let alone talk of him. She always wondered what about her father made it so? Did he leave when he found out she was to be born? Was he there for awhile before taking off? Or did something happen to him? Her mother would never answer, although Failariël was starting to get more and more curious.

Failariël stood up and walked through the crisp green grass to where her brown horse stood munching. She took hold of the reins and rode down the path her horse and her had made from many journeys. She reached town and finally made way to her house where her mother took position cooking.

"Failariël?" her mother asked out loud cooking dinner.

"Mother," she asked walking in and closing the door behind her, "I am nearly eighteen I deserver to know about my father. Whether he left me, or if he ever knew me."

"Failariël," her mother said dropping the spatula on the counter and turning to look at her daughter. Her mother had beautiful long curly blonde hair and deep rich blue eyes. Failariël had blue gray eyes, which did not take the sapphire blue like her mothers… it took on more of a sharp ice.

"No mother I need to know," she said feeling her blood boil with anticipation, "I have spent much of my life pondering such silly things of having a father, but the truth be I do not have one. I would like to know why…"

"He never knew you existed…" her mother said staring at her daughter with watery eyes.

"Why not…?" Failariël asked watching her mother, "did he not want children? Did he leave before…"

"Your father was a good man," her mother said walking to a chair and sitting down. It did not take long for her to follow her mothers lead, "he was… I couldn't tell you because it hurt. I loved your father DEEPLY, but law would not allow us to be together…"

"And why not?" she asked her mother feeling her heart beat. It wasn't that he didn't want her…

"He was the son of the Steward of Gondor," her mother said talking softly, "and his father would not allow him to marry any but of those whom had royal status. I was not one…"

"But," she didn't know how to say what she wanted to ask, "how was I born then? I mean how was it that you and the son of the steward managed to have me? What happened to him? Tell me everything…"

"Slowly my daughter," she said giving a weak smile, "I shall start from the beginning. I was walking through town going to collect some vegetables for my mother whom was cooking dinner and in need of it immediately…"

--Flashback--

Chickens and birds scattered across the streets as wagons pulled by mules and horses rolled through the cobble stone streets. The smell of freshly baked bred, and rich fruits and vegetables filled the air. It was the middle of the afternoon and the market was in an uproar with noise and people. A blonde girl walked down the rode holding a woven basket already filled with carrots and cabbage. She was obviously in a hurry as she tried to push past the others. Her dress was black with a white top and long flowing arms, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

As she walked through a man bumped into her nearly knocking her over and taking from her a small pouch which held her money. Knowing he had taken it she dropped her basket and went in pursuit of the man screaming and yelling for someone to stop him. For what felt like forever she chased him, and finally she stopped and let out a sigh.

"Are you missing something?" a handsome young man asked making her turn around and look at him.

"Yes," she said panting heavily and grabbing at her ribs.

"Could this be it?" he asked handing her the small brown pouch.

"Why yes! How did you find it?" she asked still breathing heavily nervous at the way he smiled at her.

"I stopped the man you had been chasing for awhile. I am sorry he bothered you milady. May I escort you back to the market?" he asked making the young lady blush and look down.

"Thank you kind sir you have helped me adequately," she said swallowing still breathing rather hard from the chase, "but I must deny your request…"

"I see," he said smiling at her his shoulder length brown locks blowing in the wind.

"But thank you once more," she said nodding to him, "but I truly must get back to the market and reclaim my items if they are still there at all."

"May I at least know your name?" he asked his gray eyes fixated on her blue ones. A blush crossed her pale skin and she gave a small laugh.

"Where have my manners go I am sorry," she said holding her hand out politely, "my name is Anëren."

"Well Anëren it was a pleasure to have been of service. Perhaps I shall see you around," he said bowing before turning and leaving his sword flapping against his side as he stalked away.

"Yes," she said trying to hold back the fact she held him in her memory. Slowly she turned around and went back to the market in hopes of finding her basket.

--

For days she thought of the handsome young man she had met out in the outskirts of the market. She lived in a tiny house on the outside of the town, but alongside a very busy dirt road. Grass sprouted up everywhere as Spring was turning into summer, and the trees were in blood with fruit… and her garden was beginning to become rich with plant life.

"Anëren I need you to go to the village and pick up a chicken," her mother said as she dusted off one of the mantels.

"What happened to the other chicken?" she asked her mother a little irritated.

"We ate her last night," her mother said upset with her daughter questioning her, "now we have a rooster and no hen, and nothing to lay eggs. So get a chicken please."

"Yes mother," she sighed grabbing her cloak and her pouch of money. She grabbed her old gray and brown mare and rode to town heading for the market. It was less busy as it was getting later in the day, and shops were starting to close down. She walked around looking at all of the markets open and the last minute deals before finding one selling live stock.

"Here you go," Anëren said handing the old man money and taking the small crate. The sound of hooves could be heard through the streets as a group of military men were heading back from the training field.

"Anëren!" A familiar voice shouted above the crowd as he jumped off his horse and walked her way. She turned around her blonde curls in a pony tail and bouncing with her swift sharp turn, "what a pleasant surprise milady…"

"Oh, you, yes," she said not remembering his name, "I remember you…"

"And I could not forget you," he smiled at her a dashing smile. She backed away slowly holding her cage tightly.

"I really must be getting home now," she said backing up to where her horse was tied.

"It was a pleasure to meet you once more milady," he said bowing to her as she walked into her horse and fumbled nervously.

"She's beautiful," the man said as he stroked his horses head. Something strange caught his eye, a man watched the young blonde haired lady intensely. Without noticing the man watching him he began to follow the girl, and in doing so had the brown haired man following as well.

She walked easily on the old mare as she held the cage in her arms, but she was not blind to the man on the black horse following behind her not too far away. At first she blocked it out, but nervousness began to kick in and she asked the horse for a trot. Panic began to strike when the man following sped up as well. An so she had the poor old mare break into a choppy canter, but he was too fast and was gaining. Her horse took off around a corner to sharp frantic of her riders nervousness rubbing off onto her, and Anëren went flying off and hit the ground with a thud the cage flinging from her arms and rolling as it hit the ground.

Quickly she stood up and ran into the trees trying to escape him as her mare kept galloping away feeling freedom at last. She couldn't run anymore and fell to the floor twisting her ankle. Bad thoughts began to run through her mind nervously as he stopped his horse and jumped down.

"What do you want from me? My money its your take it!" she yelled throwing her pouch of money. He just laughed walking closer to her, and when he reached her he took hold of her lifting her up, "let go! Let go of me!!"

"Your so pretty," he said kissing down her neck and ripping at the sleeve of her black and light purple dress.

"No!" she yelled trying to fight him off. The sound of thunder rang through the forest, a familiar sound… the sound of hooves, "help!!"

"Hold your tongue!" he hissed pushing her up against a tree violently as he tried to begin his assault. The sound got closer and soon she could see someone jumping off their horse and coming to her rescue. Soon the man was ripped from her and she fell to the floor crying and shaking. A blood curdling scream was heard from the man, and then silence…

"Are you alright?" a voice asked as she jumped at the persons touch. She shook still in shock from what was about to happen, "it's alright I will not harm you in any way."

"I just," she didn't know what to say or how to say it, and her tears seemed to find no end.

"Your safe now," he said lifting her into his strong arms and walking her past trees placing her on his horse. He was then up behind her, and rode off for the main rode, "can you tell me which way to your home?"

"That way," she said pointing down the road, "it will be a white and brown house. Older looking and surrounded by trees."

"Alright," he said holding her close as his horse trotted down the road leading to her cottage. Once there he hopped off pulling her down and carrying her to the door. Her mother came running out fussing over her daughter, and then she led to the room where to lay her.

"Thank you, thank you, have my gratitude," the older lady said shaking in fear of the story.

"She is sleeping in her room and she is fine. No gratitude needed," he said bowing before leaving.

--

She had woken up to her mother tending to her and telling her of the handsome young man. Anëren knew right away who the young man was, but knew not how to find him to thank him… she had never even asked his name. So she decided she would wait in the market until she found him to thank him, and three days she wait with no sign of him. It was on the third day she had given up, and headed home… until she spot him riding back with military men. He was in the lead talking to an older man with hair down his back.

The man glanced over a moment to see the blonde haired girl heading home, and told his comrades he would meet with them again before riding off in her direction. He made his way slowly wanting to surprise her, and so he would. He watched her intensely, including the way she moved… what about her intrigued him so much? It was love at first, and he knew…

"Do you need a ride home?" he chuckled making her turn around hastily. He was surprised to see a smile on her face.

"You were the man that saved me, I knew it was you… but your horse proves it," Anëren said feeling most positive of it.

"That is true, but you did not answer my question," he said in his deep voice making her smile.

"I do not ride with strangers," Anëren said smiling at him playfully.

"How can I be a stranger when I know your name?" he asked jumping off of his horse and walking forwards.

"That means I am no stranger to you kind sir, but I know not your name so I know not you," she smiled cleverly. She was asking his name.

"My name is Boromir," he said bowing as her eyes widened. How did she not know? The son of the Steward of Gondor… and she was so disrespectful!

"My lord I am so sorry," Anëren bowed quickly making him laugh.

"That is why I did not wish to tell you my name," Boromir said signaling her to get up, "I wish to be known other then the son of the steward."

"That is a little hard knowing the power you have," Anëren said standing tall as he smiled at her.

"That power has no affect over you, I wish and am nothing more then a commoner to you… consider me a, a, EQUAL," he said staring at her deep blue eyes.

"Really? And why so my lord?" she asked watching him intensely.

"Because you mean more then that," he said watching her, "and I wish to get to know you more…"

"That cannot be milord," she said looking away from him not wanting to get involved.

"Why is that?" he asked looking at her amused.

"Well… I am involved, romantically, with… another," she said shrugging and holding herself.

"Is that so?" he smiled at how she stuttered at her lie.

"I have to go," she said turning around quickly.

"Wait," he said chasing after her, "how do you know _I_ meant romantically? I wish for a friend… someone to confide my secrets in."

"Thank you milord for such an offer, I am truly grateful and in your debt," she said bowing, "but I do not think my romantically involved partner would approve of it. Good luck to you milord and thank you once more. I truly must be leaving now…"

"You just said you are in my debt, well I ask you repay me such a debt… and accompany me on a ride tomorrow," he said looking at her seriously. She stopped in the middle of dirt road and slowly turned around, "five days with you of my choosing. And in each day I will give you something else…"

"I do not desire anything from you milord," she said nervously placing her hand on her ribs nervously, "and I do not have a horse to ride anymore…"

"I will provide you with one and any event we go to or do I shall provide whatever is needed. Then we can consider you debt paid," he smiled making her glance at the ground nervously before nodding.

"Very well," Anëren nodded nervously before watching his eyes playfully probe at hers. She would find a way to make him annoyed of her, and he would find a way to make her fall in love with him. Both were plotting secret strategize…

"But first I wish to give you a ride home," he said demanding more then asking. She sighed knowing it was a long walk before letting him help her up. He then gave her a ride home and told her to be ready by mid-noon time that he would pick her up with their horses. Anëren nodded yes before quickly running into her house to contemplate on how to make him not want to be with her, and how to keep herself from falling for an impossible man. A man who obviously was chasing after one thing, one thing she would NOT give up to any who would not be her husband.

Authors note- Sorry its late and I just wanted to write it to get it out of my system, I am gunna write one more chapter regardless… and then I will throw in the prince of Gondor who will find young Failariël very intriguing… what will happen? Will there be a new spark between the daughter of Boromir and Son of Aragorn… and when King Faramir finds out he has one last relative a niece, what will happen? Will he take her under his wing? Hmmmm what will I do! What do you all think? Sorry I didn't proof read or anything its 6:57 AM and I haven't slept so this is what I came up with. I share a computer with 2 others girls… who love Myspace. Plus I work in a barn to take care of my horse. So I busy! Later and Thanks everyone!


	2. When he fell

Chapter 2: The moment he fell…

Authors note: I said if I got three reviews I WOULD write a quick new chapter, a chapter for every three comments =) so I should hurry and finish it so you can read!

Anëren sat impatiently and nervously as time seemed to slip on by. She told herself it wasn't possible, but something inside of her hoped she was wrong. However she would never admit to this, and she would go on with her life as nothing ever happened.

'This is pointless,' she thought as she sat waiting frustrated with herself for listening. She stood up deciding to do something to get it off of her mind.

The garden was waiting patiently for the golden blonde haired girl who brought her watering pale with her. She took her time taking in each sweet scent of the flowers and vegetables that were slowly taking there shape and color. The sooner they were finished growing, the sooner Anëren would have to make less trips to the market. A small smile crept on her face as she stared at her tomatoes which were mostly green, but there was a few yellow and oranges one coming into bloom. But in the middle of the bush where it got most water and light… sat the most perfect and beautiful plum red tomato.

"Your beautiful," she said as she plucked it from it's green vine. She polished it with her black and gray cotton dress. She turned around and jumped nearly dropping her red tomato. Anëren gasped, "you…"

"Yes," he said his eyes fixed on her. She swallowed nervously before dropping one of her hands and turning her head to finish watering her plants.

"I'm not going," she said hastily and nervously.

"And why do you say that milady?" he said stepping forward.

"Because I am busy, and you milord are late," she said turning around with one of her hands on her hip.

"Is that so? Did I give you a specific time?" he asked making her drop her mouth and become speechless, "I said the afternoon, and the afternoon it is."

"My fiancé wouldn't like me going on a ride with you," she said biting her lip nervously.

"So now he is your fiancé? Well just tell him you said you are in my debt and agreed to the arrangement. Don't you remember?" he asked watching her fiddle with her dress.

"Well yes he is, and yes I do. Alright milord I guess I have no choice," she said sticking her nose in the air before walking into the house to drop off the tomato.

"Is that the handsome stranger who rescued you?" her mother smiled at her daughter.

"Yes that would be him mother," Anëren smiled weakly before dropping the tomato into the bowl. Quietly she walked out the front door to where Boromir stood with his horse a dark brown and black horse, and hers a beautiful white horse with long flowing hair. Her mouth dropped at how beautiful the horse was, "milord…"

"She is yours to keep and name," he said as she slowly walked to the beautiful mare and touched its muzzle. She was in aw as she touched the velvety beautiful horse, "everything on her as well is yours."

"I cannot except," she said as she observed the beautiful mare.

"You have no choice," he said handing her the reins, "she will go for meat if you do not take her."

"Uh!" The most horrid look fell on her face as she glared at him for even suggesting such a terrible thing as slaughtering a horse.

"See you have no choice but to except. She is yours and your responsibility," he said climbing onto his large gelding.

"I suppose," she said walking around the horse and climbing into the beautiful black and silver saddle.

"Ready?" he asked as she seated herself uncomfortably. She nodded and then watched him turn to lead the way. For awhile they followed the dirt path further into the forest. The sun leaked through tiny holes created by fallen leaves which lay on the ground. It was one of the more beautiful rides, and it took them further away from the village and city of Minas Tirith. She rode behind him as she watched others pass by in wagons or on horse back. Some people carried shipments of goods for the market or trade, and others were returning from visiting other near by cities… or visitors from far away.

He took a sharp turn in between two wider spread trees and on a very small barely noticeable trail. She nervously sat in her seat following as the horse in front crunched through the twigs and dried up leaves. Eventually they started going up hill and this was slightly nerve racking for Anëren.

"Where are we going milord?" she asked loudly through the sound of loud crunching and hooves.

"You'll see," he said softly kicking his horse so it took off in a canter. She sighed before following pursuit once the clearing cleared and her horse took off in a canter. The hill was not as steep as it was at first, so the horses were able to canter alright. For about ten minutes they rode that way in silence, and finally he stopped, "are you ready?"

"For what?" she asked looking over at him curiously.

"Come here," he said stopping his horse as she slowly made her way up. He jumped off his horse and then helped her off his. He then moved the long sweeping branches and led her through a little dirt and bark trail. She gasped when she saw the large beautiful meadow hidden from the world, "that's not all."

"What do you mean?" she asked turning to look at him as he stepped forward into the meadow and tied his horse to a tree so it could eat the sweet meadow grass. She followed his lead, and watched as he pulled a sack from his horses saddle. He then led her through the meadow and up a smaller hill to a large rock. As she got closer her eyes began to widen, and his smile got bigger as he watched her. He climbed onto the rock and then helped her up. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen ever, and who knew it would be her home land. Minas Tirith looked beautiful from that spot as it stood tall and proud glowing under the proud sun. The smaller cities surrounded it adding in its beauty. Green grass and mountains as far as the eyes could see, "it's beautiful Boromir."

"Yeah it is," he said smiling at her as she sat down. He pulled the food out and sat beside her. She looked over and gave him an honest real smile for the first time.

"How did you ever find this place?" she asked curiously watching him intrigued by the place, "it almost feels magical."

"It does now," he smiled looking down at the rock, "I went in search for a place to find myself, and I find myself here the best. This is where I can be who I am."

"That makes sense," she said looking at him before shyly looking away.

"Yeah," he said swallowing nervously before handing her some food. She smiled and took it respectfully. They then ate and talked about life and what it was like for them. For a moment she forgot just who he was, and that she was putting up a guard against him. And when she laughed… that was the moment he fell.

Authors note: Alright I know it was short but today is my step dads bday and yall prolly forgot about this story anyways lol. So I'm off to eat! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Remember three reviews and a new chapter woot woot!


End file.
